


Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve - ii [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue is Sad(tm), F/F, Yellow is emotionally unavailable (tm), grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been 300 years since The Beginning of Era 2 and The Diamonds aren’t coping well.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve - ii [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399120
Kudos: 20





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers by Lisa Hannigan is the angsty love bop these two deserve so here you go!

Hey, I heard what you said   
In sun and in showers   
We all must be fed   
All must be fed 

White had sent them together. This new colony was to be a joint effort. To show the true might of the Authority to the Galactic Collective. Blue and Yellow normally wouldn’t have a problem with this in any normal circumstances. Unfortunately normal circumstances had been completely shattered by the demise of Pink. “There was no better way to present a Unified and Undamaged face to the universe” in the Palest Diamonds own words, but the two had never felt more apart since their creation sons ago. 

They hadn’t said a single word to each other in the past three hundred years, let alone be in the same part of the galaxies. Now here they were, sitting on opposite sides of the same room, overlooking the same plans for a colony on the planet below and not a noise could be heard. Even their pearls were standing silently next to one another in the no-man's land between the matriarchs. 

Yellow typed away on quadratics and production flow, finding ways to optimize every single patch of the planet that could be useable. 

Blue finished the detailing on the structures and architectural plans, wanting to make each colony have a sense of uniqueness in it’s perfection. And it would have to be perfection. 

White was counting on it. 

You wear yourself so steady   
You’re ready for a fight   
But in hell or high water   
It helps to be right  
It helps to be right 

Blue finished off her final design for the State Building where the Managers and Courtiers would gather and sent it to their shared cluster server for Yellow to factor into their resource count. She had already started moving to the next project when she heard her fellow diamond scoff from behind her. 

“That won’t work.” 

Blue frowned and turned, “What?” 

“It’s impractical. The grandeur is a useless waste of resources.” 

Yellow still didn’t so much as look over her shoulder. 

Something snapped in Blue, “Excuse me?” 

Yellow tensed at her tone, but still didn’t turn, “Your opulent indulgences do not need to be entertained. I’m not going to sacrifice valuable assets for the sake of your artistic and sentimental whims.” 

“The first thing you’ve said to me in cycles and it’s insulting my architecture??” Blue spat, she wanted to scream and cry all over again. 

I don’t know the rules of this game   
And I don’t think I’ll play   
I see your cards   
And mine are the same   
And if I come back   
I won’t stay 

“There was nothing to say. We have nothing in common anymore, and duties to perform.” 

Blue Diamond felt a flood of repressed emotions rush through her, anger, guilt, sorrow, deep loneliness and tears began running down her cheeks, her aura pulsed outwards. She closed her Holo Screen and in a few furious strides she was standing behind Yellow, “NOTHING IN COMMON ANYMORE?? WAS THAT ALL PINK WAS TO YOU!” 

Yellow felt the emotional wave hit her but still refused to turn to look at her companion. Tears welled up but she slammed her eyes shut and forced them away. Repress! A hand came to her shoulder forcing her to round on the cerulean empath, “DON'T touch me!” She shouted, all but smacking the Diamond’s hand away, “Your powers can’t manipulate me into feeling this loathsome regret for things that cannot change!” 

Blue’s downturned eyes became filled with hurt, a part of yellow wanted to immediately grovel at her feet, apologize and make this right before it got worse. But she was a Diamond. Perfect, untouchable, unphaseable. If Blue wanted to let her emotions consume her, that was her own fault. Yellow had to be above such things. She was an example! 

“Yellow, please! I can’t lose you too! I can’t stand this silence! We’ve already lost Pink and White, if we lose each other like this, what will we do?” 

Yellow steeled herself, her eyebrows knitting together in determination, “I don’t need you. Dependence is a flaw, Blue. White knows as much, so do I. Perhaps it is time you learn that as well.” 

“You don’t mean that,” the fight left Blue as quickly as it had risen. 

“Don’t I?” 

The tension crackled between the monarchs. The pair of pearls that served them had taken shelter in the far corner when the shouting started, wanting to avoid their owner’s wrath at all costs. 

After what felt like eons of their face off of silence Yellow righted her posture, and held her head high, “I have Kindergarten Locations to inspect.” And she strode from the room without so much as summoning her pearl to her side. Leaving Blue, tears falling in earnest now, staring at the door her partner had walked though. 

I burned all your letters   
I buried all your stones  
The curses and the raptures   
I kept for my own 

Blue and Yellow didn’t speak again. The colony was planned and completed through gem messengers and impersonal communication. 

The end result was complete perfection. A colonized world filled with Gems and everything exactly in its place. Yellow and Blue returned to Homeworld, reported to White’s Pearl as usual these days, and returned to their respective wings of The Palace. 

Blue spoke to no one, held no court. She kept her Pearl for company and locked herself away in her chambers. Part of her hoped that Yellow would one day return, knock on her doors and apologize. Hold her though the nights like she used to when they were a proper Authority. She yearned for the warmth the golden general provided and the strength she held. 

Another part of her knew she had very little chance of ever recovering so much as a messenger from her counterpart. She sobbed and thrashed and howled with her grief. 

She sang and tore apart her silks. The only things that seemed to be spared from her self-destruction were reminders of their lost Diamond. A drawing left on her Holodesk where she had deleted the sweet words Yellow had once sent her. Snippets of songs they had recorded once upon a time when an audible chronicle had been experimented with. 

Nothing helped. 

Yellow tried to ignore the nagging pain in her chest that seemed to be constant now. She didn’t know if it was guilt for snapping at Blue like that. It wasn’t the azure Diamond’s fault. It was Yellows and she knew it. She had no reason to push her emotions onto anyone. 

She had no right to be so flawed. 

So she buried herself in her work the moment she returned to Homeworld. When it became evident that White was going to continue her reclusive ways and Blue was going to give up on everything around her outside of her mourning, Yellow decided to step up. She could do all of her work and that of the other two. She was the Lustrous Yellow Diamond, powerful and flawless as always. An unstoppable force. 

And it worked, for a while. 

But eventually she would run out of things to do. And her pearl wouldn’t be able to keep her mind off of Blue’s face on that observation deck. She couldn’t silence the voice that screamed of how if she had just been stronger, a little more firm with her, she would never have been shattered. It was Yellow’s fault. 

It was one of those times of isolation and silence, drifting between colonies with the stars dancing around her in her ship that she found herself in. Staring at the untouched Diamond Line. She didn’t need Blue. She knew that. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t miss her smile. Or the way she walked, hips swaying ever so slightly, chin high and pouting lips pursed. She even missed her whining, and her laughter. She missed them both. 

Oh say, how 'bout this instead?  
Come by with some flowers   
And stay 'til they're dead  
Stay 'til they're dead

Yellow had found them just outside of a Moonbase. She had never seen them before, certainly not when she had first landed several millennia ago. She didn’t know why the blossoms made her stare so. This was supposed to be a simple routine check in with this colony. But now here she was, not even through the door, staring at a small cluster of pale blue flowers. A lump in her throat and a desperate need to pluck them up and take them to Blue. 

Without another thought she did just so, and almost like coming out of a haze, she found herself in front of Blue Diamond’s door, a bouquet in hand and an apology ready on her lips. 

Pearl opened the door and Yellow followed her inside. The sight that greeted her making her stop dead. 

Blue lay in the middle of what looked like a hurricane storm’s wake. Her face buried in her arms as she sobbed quietly. 

The fabrics she had once been so proud of were torn to shreds. Glass and crystal glittered on the floor in a multitude of shards. The room itself hung with an oppressively sorrowful air. Yellow sniffed. 

Blue sat up suddenly at the noise, inhaling sharply and looking towards its source. Yellow expected her to be upset. To glare at her, shout at her, tell her to leave and never come back. 

But Blue did none of those things. 

She simply sniffled pitifully and slowly attempted to compose herself, “What are you doing here?” Her voice was quiet and hoarse. Deep bruise-like bags had formed under her eyes, shadows of her loss. Yellow cleared her throat awkwardly, extending the bouquet. 

“These made me think of you. I wanted to-I need to apologize to you, Blue.” 

Confusion flashed across Blue’s face before her sapphire eyes landed on the bundle of plants in Yellow’s outstretched grasp. She stood slowly, crossing the wreckage to gently wrap her hands around the bundle of stems, just brushing Yellow’s fingers. 

Blue smiled, ever so slightly and barely enough to be noticed, but Yellow did. 

“I shouldn’t have...shouted at you. I should be more sensitive to your feelings. You loved her. More than anyone I think. I understand that we all need time to mourn. I’ll try to be more patient I-“

“Thank you, Yellow.” Blue interjected her rambling, her unused hand moving to rest against Yellow’s cheek.

I don't know the rules of this game  
And I don't think I want to play  
I've seen your cards  
and mine are the same  
And if I come back   
I won't stay

Yellow strode back through the palace, her heels clicking against the stone halls. Blue still needed time to mourn, and Yellow could understand that. She could continue running everything for a few more years, she was certain. 

When she walked back into her ship she called Yellow Pearl to attention, “Set a course for...earth. Please...” 

Yellow Pearl’s salute fell ever so slightly at the kindness in Her Diamond’s tone. She didn’t often get much more than barked demands. And Yellow never said please. But she was a dutiful pearl and obeyed with a, “Yes, My Diamond.” 

When they arrived on the planet, yellow set her personal palanquin’s coordinates, and ordered Pearl to watch the ship. 

She went to the cliff side alone. The forest surrounding her and gentle pink blossoms gently swaying in the breeze. There sat Pink’s Palanquin. Gleaming in the setting sun. Yellow walked to the structure, she herself had designed. A hand brushing against the rosy quartz it was made of. Despite not being used for cycles it stood as pristine as ever. This small piece of the small diamond that was now lost forever. 

She should have been there. 

They had skipped their visit for ‘more important matters’ and weren’t there when She had needed them most. 

The anger she felt rose all at once, making her throat tighten and her teeth clench. She felt tears welling in her eyes again and with a scream unheard on a mountainside, she pulled her fist back and brought it down, slamming into the device. It cracked with a resounding and satisfying BOOM. 

She struck again, and again. Funneling all her loathing and pain into every blow, until she was sobbing in earnest, her emotions spent, and her fists aching. The Palanquin looked exactly how she felt now. Broken and empty.


End file.
